


【神亚】死得其所

by ylkbx



Category: D.Gray-man
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylkbx/pseuds/ylkbx
Kudos: 1





	【神亚】死得其所

被抓回去那天是一个大晴天，亚连沃克走出逼仄的深巷旅店，阳光大盛，一只候鸟在天空盘旋，不知道是不是掉了队，继而又孤寂的向南飞去。

接着被人一巴掌拍到头上:“磨蹭什么？走！”

亚连沃克捂着头目视对方:“Kanda，我们还没有和好。”

元帅大人“啧”了一声:“废话，想我原谅你，哪有那么容易。”

简直恶人先告状。

太烦了，经年不见的男朋友还是这么的烦人，见了面就是睡他，提上裤子还要给他脸色看，最后阴阳怪气的把锅都甩给他。

亚连沃克内心毫无波动，只想跑路。

神田优没有给他时间思考跑路的101种方法，一把拉住他的手，回身瞥了乔尼一眼，对方像过了电一样迅速拎起了三个人的行李箱冲在了最前面。

回程的火车上依然不消停，某人活生生扭成了一根豆芽菜:“我不回去，不回去～Kanda！！”

神田优:“闭嘴。”

各种遁逃技能都失败以后，神田优的忍耐也到达了顶点，当着乔尼的面展示了娴熟的捆束手法，亚连沃克像一只毛毛虫一样被放置在长沙发上，终于消停了。

乔尼全程同情脸，但并不敢说什么。

火车到梵蒂冈的时候神田起身，一手拎起两人的行礼，一手把亚连沃克扛在了肩膀上。

乔尼:“神田元帅？”

神田:“我申请了房子，带他单独住，你先回去吧。”

乔尼回到教团八卦已经传开了，神田元帅申请了房子，报告书上四个大字——“给夫人住”。

众人围着他问见到亚连了吗，元帅终于把亚连抓回来了吗？

乔尼满头大汗:“啊这……这……”

颇有种喜得独家八卦，未想人尽皆知的感觉。

梵蒂冈还不如罗马，方圆几里找不到一家赌场，神田坐在桌前看教团送来的文件，仿佛没有看到焦虑症发作的某人在面前扭来扭去的样子。

终于，某人忍不住开口:“Kanda，我想……”

神田:“亚连沃克。”

从没有被神田优连名带姓叫过的白毛青年打了个寒颤，下意识的觉得情况不妙，元帅大人头都没有抬:“你今天要走出这扇门，以后就不要再见面了，我也不会再浪费时间找你了。”

亚连沃克转身就往门口走，快速的打开门，然而一脚还没踏出去，他又大力的摔上门。

教团分配的房子真的说不上质量好，玄关的屋顶甚至被震掉了几片白漆，亚连沃克大步的走回来，一张拍在桌子上:“你心里就是这样想的吧！找我就是浪费时间！好啊！终于把心里话说出来了！”

神田优拨冗给了他一个眼神，仿佛在看智障:“不浪费时间吗？”

亚连沃克:“神田你就是个混蛋。”

神田优:“彼此彼此。”

一生气感觉饿得特别快，亚连咔哧咔哧的啃完了一个苹果，神田也终于看完了文件，晚饭吃的荞麦面，神田煮的，亚连本着吃他十碗让他无饭可吃的精神，干掉了大半锅。

神田神色平静，吃到一半看对方碗空了，把食盒往对面推了推:“没吃饱？都给你。”

亚连看着他的逼王脸就气不打一处来，十分傲娇的拒绝:“吃饱了！我不要！”

神田嘴角勾起一个笑容，怎么看都有些熟悉的不怀好意，亚连心中警铃大作，还未反应过来，对方的手已经越过餐桌抓住了他的衣领:“那该我吃了。”

男人宽阔的肩背上覆满旧伤，一只手紧绷的扣在上面，后又脱力的垂下去，落在被褥上又被人捉住，放在唇边啄吻。

心软的人果然身体也很软，神田第一次把身下这人按在床上时，是这么想的，如今却没有那么笃定，这么软的人，冷心冷肺的时候，更是让人难挨。

他想着，把那双手拢到怀里，整个人更用力的压上去，被钉住的猎物在他怀里扑腾几下，含糊不清的低吟带着埋怨，神田堵住对方的唇，软乎乎的，让人忍不住就粗暴起来了。

他一把扯起羊毛被，蒙头罩住两人，亚连被飞起的毛絮呛到，咳嗽起来:“又来？”

刚在一起时神田还只是第二驱魔师，搂着他痴缠时也喜欢一被子罩上来，卷的两人不能动弹，事后总是像酗酒宿醉，黏黏糊糊的叫他老婆。

日本人叫“老婆”的语气总是带着股痴汉的气息，连万年冰山男也不能免俗，亚连按住他贴上来的脸:“你好烦，不许叫。”

“为什么要遮这么紧。”只是事后温存的闲聊，亚连并不讨厌这样的亲近，贴在一起跃动的心脏似乎都要趋于同步。

“不想让人看你。”神田闭着眼，话像是随口的敷衍。

“这里哪有人，就我们俩。”亚连一直觉得神田的脑回路异于常人，毕竟谁能吃几十年的荞麦面都不改初心，却没想到在床上竟然也不例外。

神田睁开眼看他，表情认真:“神也不行。”

事实证明不是神田优脑回路清奇，而是野兽的直觉从未掉线。

何止神觊觎，魔也摸着气味找上了门。

亚连沃克被禁锢在坚硬的躯体和柔软的被褥间，入目没有一丝的光，身上的人一直怨他，用行动叫嚣着都是他的错，又用最熟悉的气息温柔的包裹住他。

亚连叫他的名字“Kanda”，从头到尾纵容他的粗暴，神田甚至疑心自己听到了对方叫“あなた”，然而亚连沃克只是令人费解的反复告诉他，他哪里也不会去，他就在这里。

骗子，弄得你舒服的时候就哄我，神田一边动作一边想，你说的我一个字都不会信。

不知道神田下午看了些什么情报，运动完竟还有心思想别的，手指有节奏的梳理着怀里的白毛。

怀里的人正拿他的锁骨磨牙:“混蛋神田。”

神田任由他咬的开心，等他松了口，才捏着他的下巴用嘴唇蹭他的脸:“豆芽菜。”

“嗯？”亲的他痒，亚连笑着往后缩。

元帅大人开口，语气稀松平常像是在说明天早上吃枫糖浆松饼，内容却平地惊雷:“要是我死了，就把我埋回日本，嗯……我还想要一样你的东西。”

真他娘的煞风景。

亚连几乎想抬手暴打对方，然而此人还在自顾自的说:“头发吧……”神田的手指一遍遍穿过白色柔软的发丝，“一小撮就行……剪了还能再长嘛……”说到这儿神田似乎想到什么，表情有些忧虑:“豆芽菜，你应该不会秃吧。”

亚连对着他咧嘴一笑，抬脚把元帅从床上踹了下去。

亚连不想问神田现在局面已经坏到了什么地步，他从来就很清醒，死亡并不遥远，而神田也只是跟他一样，不说时刻恭候死亡，但也在对未来的某一种预设中做好了准备。

只是说出来是另外一种感觉，大约他们都可以坦然接受死亡，但潜意识的回避爱人的死亡。

亚连沃克气的做了一夜的噩梦，被各种妖魔鬼怪追赶，被诺亚变成的橡皮绳捆住动弹不得，醒来才发现是神田这只八爪鱼。

一直到早饭的枫糖浆松饼端上来，亚连沃克还在耿耿于怀，他吃的满嘴糖浆，对着神田进行人身攻击:“Kanda，你真会破坏气氛。”

神田看他一眼，有些“不知这番评价如何说起”的感觉。

亚连沃克采取了一种毁灭式的类比:“如果我死了，你把我埋的离罗马远远的就行，对了，我要六幻给我陪葬。”

大男子主义的核心大概就是“我可以，但你不行”，神田优理所当然的勃然大怒，亚连沃克的平静的看他抬手欲将桌上的杯子扫到地上，最后不知是凭借怎样的意志克制住了，随即怒气冲冲的起身，钻进书房，摔上了门。

亚连沃克大概是真的知道怎么火上浇油，他追了进去:“Kanda，我们只是理性讨论，再说昨天晚上，你不是很心平气和吗，你要我的头发吗？”他说着拎着脑袋后面的小揪揪:“安心，我不会秃的，现在就剪给你。”

神田优:“闭嘴！！”

亚连沃克像是没听到他的咆哮:“然后你就不要掺和这些破事了，找个地方安静生活，做个普通人……你要答应我。”

神田冷着脸看着他:“那你呢，如果我死了你要做什么？”

亚连一向表情丰富，时而温柔和煦，时而恶意满满，此刻却像是复刻了第二个神田，他面无表情的看着对方，没有说话。

此后的一次任务是在科隆，乔尼跟着两人，在全程低气压中不断缩小自己的存在感。

两人都不肯让步，却也不肯分开，就在这样焦灼的气氛中相互拉扯，晚上还是要滚在一起，被子下面神田吻住对方湿漉漉的眼睛，却也不出声安慰，只是他一度怀疑对方的眼泪自带毒素，应激反应明显，胸口酸涩汹涌。

两人在科隆暴躁的砍了两只level4，期间因为谁先上大吵了一架，神田优下意识的把亚连沃克挡在身后，对方一跃而起，踩在他的肩膀上借力，跳到了前面，直接劈裂一只恶魔。

元帅的脸黑到不行，在解决完敌人后，拎着亚连的衣领把他怼在一旁只余一个矮桩的树上:“我可能没有告诉过你，日本人非常不喜欢被老婆骑到头上。”他掐了一把对方气鼓鼓的脸，恶狠狠道:“回去再收拾你！”

回城买了当地的伴手礼让乔尼带回罗马。

“好穷啊……”用掉所有积蓄的亚连沃克扒着火车车窗看科隆的夜景:“想去赚钱。”

神之左手的赚钱方式当然是神田敬谢不敏的，他一手拎着青年的衣领把他扯回来:“坐好，回去给你钱。”

两人并排坐着，火车在汽笛轰鸣声中滚滚向前，没一会亚连沃克就歪进旁边的人怀里，神田搂住他，看着窗外向后疾驰的风景，突然很想抱着怀里的人跳下去。

十六世纪的航海家证明了大地是圆形的，从罗马到东京要走上一个月，世间总会有最后的净土，即便黑夜过境，也有隐蔽的角落让人喘息，只是这种想法太懦弱了，神田低头看向怀里的人，而亚连沃克甚至想都不会想。

他只会向死而生。

神田咬着牙，搂紧怀里的人，亚连似乎觉得被抱的不舒服，动了一下，又随他去了。

乔尼坐在对面沉默的看着他们，这出默剧唯一的观众也觉得剧情乏善可陈。

不过这不妨碍后面的日子精彩纷呈，行踪暴露的十四任引来了诺亚，来的是神田优非常非常讨厌的缇奇米克，神田不知道当年这个诺亚和亚连沃克在北美发生过些什么，只是看到他就觉得绿光罩顶。

他站在房前的花圃里，六幻出鞘直指对面，连威胁对方自动走人都省了:“砍了你。”

缇奇米克:“何必这样打打杀杀，只要少年跟我走……哦呀哦呀，真是凶残呢。”

左臂被刀锋扫到，划出一条口子，但又很快愈合了，缇奇米克扬了扬手:“别白费力气了，神田优。”

神田:“怪物，拆了你还能粘回去？”

诺亚对这个还是很自信的:“理论上是可以的，我被粘过，不信你问少年。”

被cue到的“少年”睡眼惺忪的打了个哈欠，循着外面的动静走到门口打开了门，他对着缇奇米克态度熟络:“你来干嘛？”

下一秒则是炸了:“那是我昨天才种的蓝风铃！！！！”

缇奇米克遭到了惨无人道的奚落，他无数次想打断亚连沃克，声明也有神田优的一半功劳，都没有成功，最后被讹走了身上所有的金币。

亚连沃克:“你走吧，下次出来多带点钱，这还不够赔我的花圃。”

说着拉着神田优回屋，门哐当一声被关上，独留缇奇米克风中凌乱。

神田面色稍霁，从身后搂住亚连沃克:“你和他很熟？”

亚连沃克又打了个哈欠，懒洋洋的靠在他怀里:“说不上吧，他杀死过我一次。”

轻描淡写的像是说今天吃什么。

神田在拎刀出门砍死缇奇米克和压在床上干死该死的豆芽菜之间难以抉择，最后更紧的抱住怀里的人。

亚连不知道神田哪根神经不对劲，晚上竟主动带他出去玩儿，元帅到底是路子野，地下赌场也门清，亚连拎着从诺亚哪里讹的一袋黄金，赢了个盆满钵满，要不是仗着元帅一张棺材脸在前面吓人，两人差点被赌场打手扔出来。

亚连沃克一只手抱着一大袋金币，一只手探进袋子惬意的搅了几下:“Kanda，想要什么，买给你。”

元帅翻了个白眼，表示你可真行。

夜色深沉，两人进了一家还在营业的餐厅，气氛不错，桌上放着的玫瑰应该是早上新摘的，称得上娇艳欲滴，金属烛台上灯火摇曳，菜式一般，没有荞麦面，神田挑了两口意粉，就撑着下巴看着对面的亚连风卷残云，豆芽菜还很不满:“Kanda!请你吃饭还浪费食物！下次不请你了！”

神田优:“我很爱你。”

是直球，且正中红心，正在干饭亚连沃克被噎了个半死，端起杯子咕噜咕噜才顺过气儿，或许有的人就是这么欠，爱你爱到弄死你。

上一次直接捅他一刀，诱发了他体内的奏者，这一次直接战术后仰准备噎死他。

亚连沃克没有说话，但昏黄的烛光也掩不住他飞红的脸颊，看着有点可口，神田伸手越过餐桌，捏住对方的下巴，探究般的眼神落在上面，似乎在考虑要从哪里下口合适，拇指揉了一下柔软的脸颊:“宝贝儿……就不能说两句好听的吗？”

亚连沃克捧住握住他脸的那只手，柔软的像只猫咪:“Kanda，你是我唯一的归处。”

他低头轻轻吻了对方的掌心。

——无论是生存或死亡。

End


End file.
